Uma Segunda Chance Para Amar
by VidahCosta
Summary: Depois de alguns anos que seu primeiro amor partiu, Bella acha que não tem capacidade para amar novamente... Ou achava isso. Até que de repente ela se lembra da conversa dela com ele e resolve ir para Volterra. Mas antes acontece alguns... Imprevistos, mas nada a impede de ir para lá. E lá conhece uma garota, uma linda e pequena garota, e lá, se apaixonarão.
1. Capítulo 1 - Begin Again

**# A maioria dos personagens desta fanfiction são da escritora Stephenie Meyer.  
# Alguns outros personagens desta fanfiction são da escritora Lisa Jane Smith.  
# A fanfiction é escrita apenas por mim e apenas eu posso posta-lá em outros sites, se eu quiser.  
# Contém conteúdo com homossexualismo, se for homofóbico, ou preconceituoso, vaza daqui.  
# RECUSE PLÁGIO! PLÁGIO É CRIME BABY!  
# Direitos autoriais todos meus.  
# Os Cullen & os Volturi são vampiros. Os Quilheutes são transformos. No começo da fanfiction Bella é humana, depois vira vampira.  
# Os reviews me impulsiona a postar mais, então deixe sempre o seu. A cada review não postado, um autor morre.  
# Como eu nunca vi esse shipper por aqui, resolvi criar algo *novamente* inusitado. Sempre gostei de casais homossexuais, principalmente se é com Bella Swan.  
# Quem fez a capa foi a: Anna Bia  
# Boa Leitura a todos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 - BEGIN AGAIN**

**(Ponto de Vista: Isabella *Bella* Swan)**

Esses anos que se passaram, foram os anos mais tristes para mim. Há quase treze anos a família e ele foram embora. Nesse tempo, enquanto sofria, estudava, terminei o ensino médio, formei-me em Letras em Havard. Eu queria e não queria ter ido. Eu queria ir para deixar Charlie viver em paz com Sue e deixa-lo dormir. E não queria por que não queria deixar Forks.

O meu estilo com o passar do tempo foi mudando, claro. Mas quando fiz 22 anos resolvi adotar o estilo rockeira, parecido com Joan Jett e tipo, ficamos super parecidas (eu acho). Os meus acessórios são tudo tipo: caveiras, serpentes etc... Fiz 4 tatuagens em meu corpo, um no braço escrito Vampire, uma na perna que era duas presas, a outra é no meu braço esquerdo toda, uma cobra e na minha costa toda, tem um lobisomem, sim, eu fiz isso em homenagem a Jacob e tipo, a tatuagem pegou toda minha costa. Não sobrou um lugar. Quem me visse não acreditaria que tenho 30 anos. Eu sinceramente não pareço. Eu só me visto de preto, óbvio. O meu cabelo ficou bem legal nesse estilo. Foi o mais duradouro que tive.

Eu ainda tenho contato com meus pais, não muito, pois Renée anda viajando bastante com Phil por causa dos jogos e Charlie fica muito em La Push namorando Sue.

Tornei-me uma pessoa fria, ignorante, sarcástica, irônica, _sexy, _modesta, mas ainda tenho meu lado amoroso fraternalmente e meu lado educado quando quero,e óbvio meu lado engraçado. Esses anos todos que passaram, esses anos todos que amei alguém, acho que só me serviram para eu achar que o amor quebra, queima e acaba, _me acaba._ Dói demais sofrer, principalmente sofrer por alguém que nem lembra que você existe, ou pelo menos tenta não lembrar, eu não quero mais amar, eu tenho medo de amar. Medo de que tudo aconteça novamente, que eu seja abandonada, largada, e humilhada novamente.

Eu preciso, necessito urgentemente começar de novo!

**Taylor Swift - Begin Again**

**(Refrão:)**

_And you throw your head back laughing_

_Like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause_

_He never did_

_I've been spending the last 8 months_

_Thinking all love ever does_

_Is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe_

_I watched it begin again_

_**E você joga sua cabeça para atrás**_

_**Rindo feito uma criança**_

_**Eu acho estranho o fato de você me achar engraçada porque**_

_**Ele não achava**_

_**Eu tenho passado os últimos oitos meses**_

_**Pensando que tudo o que o amor faz**_

_**É quebrar, queimar e acabar**_

_**Mas em uma quarta-feira, em um café**_

_**Eu vi começar de novo.**_


	2. Capítulo 2 - Breathe

**# A maioria dos personagens desta fanfiction são da escritora Stephenie Meyer. **  
**# Alguns outros personagens desta fanfiction são da escritora Lisa Jane Smith.**  
**# A fanfiction é escrita apenas por mim e apenas eu posso posta-lá em outros sites, se eu quiser.**  
**# Contém conteúdo com homossexualismo, se for homofóbico, ou preconceituoso, vaza daqui.**  
**# RECUSE PLÁGIO! PLÁGIO É CRIME BABY!**  
**# Direitos autoriais todos meus.**  
**# Os Cullen & os Volturi são vampiros. Os Quilheutes são transformos. No começo da fanfiction Bella é humana, depois vira vampira.**  
**# Os reviews me impulsiona a postar mais, então deixe sempre o seu. A cada review não postado, um autor morre.**  
**# Resolvi criar algo *novamente* inusitado. Sempre gostei de casais homossexuais, principalmente se é com Bella Swan.**  
**# Boa Leitura a todos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2 - BREATHE**

**(Ponto de Vista: Isabella *Bella* Swan)**

_Forks Middle School, 17:45_

- Boa tarde alunos. Até a próxima aula. – Dei um sorriso a eles. – Podem ir.

- Boa tarde professora Bella. – Disseram em coro.

Arrumei meu material, peguei meus livros, meus gizes e o apagador. Os alunos saiam da sala afoitos, soltei um risinho e maneei a cabeça. Esperei todas as "crianças" saírem, alguns vinham e me davam beijos no rosto, eram educados. Eu sei que eles gostam de mim, assim como eu deles. São ótimos alunos, agora, claro, por que antes eles eram a pior classe de Forks Middle School. Eu ensino do um jeito divertido, afinal, dar aula de português, inglês e matemática não é difícil, e aprender menos ainda.

Tanto os outros professores, quanto os diretores, ficaram surpresos com a melhoria. Eu acompanho exatamente os mesmo alunos a sete anos, desde o segundo ando deles, até agora, o nono, o último ano do ensino fundamental. Estava saindo quando Fernando Rodriz pigarreou chamando minha atenção.

- Olá Sr. Rodriz, o que faz aqui? Já acabou a aula. – Olho para ele, corou, ele parecia nervoso.

- É... é que e-eu queria um opinião-o feminina... – Ele se mexia nervoso.

- Diga homem. – Sorri o tentando tranquilizar, e consegui. Ele suspirou.

- É que assim, eu gosto e uma garota. – Suspira apaixonado. – Na verdade, a amo, mas ela não sabe. Queria saber como posso fazer para que ela saiba de um jeito bacana... – Diz passando a mão no rosto para cobrir o vermelho.

- Se declare a ela. – Dou outro sorriso. – Faça algo romântico, leve-a ao parque ou um lugar que vocês fiquem sozinhos, chame-a para sair. – Ele olha para mim por uns segundos e em seguida abre um sorriso, me abraça e eu retribuo. Logo me solta e me da um beijo no rosto.

- Obrigada professora. Vou fazer isso. Tchau! – Ele se despede e vai embora.

Termino de fechar a porta e vou para o armário dos professores, guardo tudo lá e vou para o meu carro, um HB20. A minha antiga Chevy morreu a muitos anos atrás, tive muito dó dela.

**Breathe (Taylor Swift feat. Colbie Caillat)**

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

_'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people_

_And sometimes we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

_**Eu vejo seu rosto na minha mente enquanto eu dirijo para longe**_

_**Porque nenhum de nós pensou que iria acabar desse jeito**_

_**Pessoas são pessoas**_

_**E algumas vezes mudamos de ideia**_

_**Mas está me matando ver você ir depois de todo esse tempo **_

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm_

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm_

_**Mmm mmm mmm**_

_**Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm**_

_**Mmm mmm mmm**_

_**Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm**_

Entrei no carro, liguei e dei partida para minha casa. Abri as janelas para senti o vento, quando de repente me lembro de quando _ele _me levava para andar em suas costas. Eu dirigia e comecei a ver seu rosto na minha mente, e agora, que estou mais madura, não parece mais perfeito, ele deixou um grande buraco no meu peito. Eu não pensei que iria acabar desse jeito, me abandonando no meio da floresta, mas pessoas são pessoas, não importa se é vampiro ou não, certas vezes mudamos de ideia, e ele mudou de ideia sobre mim. Resolvei parar de brincar comigo. Mas ainda continua dor por que estou longe dele, vai ver por que não achei outra pessoa, mas também acho que não tenho capacidade amar, não depois do que ele fez.

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see_

_'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_**A música começa a tocar como no final de um triste filme**_

_**É o tipo de fim que você realmente não quer ver**_

_**Porque é uma tragédia e só te deixa pra baixo**_

_**Agora eu não sei o que ser sem você por perto.**_

Ligo o rádio e uma música começa a tocar, e nossa, parece como um final de um filme triste, é aquele fim que você realmente não faz questão de ver. Se já não bastasse a minha vida ser horrível, a música é daquelas tragédias que só te deixa para baixo. E o pior é que eu não sei ser sem _ele _por perto. Acelerei um pouco o carro, minha casa ficava um pouco longe da escola.

_And we know it's never simple_

_Never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

**E nós sabemos que nunca é simples**

**Nunca é fácil**

**Nunca uma separação justa, ninguém aqui para me salvar,**

**Você é a única coisa que eu conheço como a palma da minha mão.**

Lembrei novamente da família dele, do jeito que me largou, quando percebi já estava chorando mesmo que ele tenha me abandonado a treze anos, eu não o esqueço, por mais que eu queira. Mas nós sabemos que nunca é simples, nunca é fácil, pelo menos para mim. Nunca é uma separação justa, sabe? Ninguém aqui para me ajudar, me salvar desta solidão, deste mundo escuro.

_And I can't_

_Breathe_

_Without you_

_But I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you_

_But I have to_

_**E eu não posso **_

_**Respirar**_

_**Sem você**_

_**Mas eu tenho que**_

_**Respirar**_

_**Sem você**_

_**Mas eu tenho que**_

É como se eu não pudesse respirar sem _ele_, estou tentando, mas eu tenho que respirar sem _ele_. Tenho que superar, estou tentando com todas as minhas forças, Deus sabe disso. Eu acho que ele nunca me quis ver machucada, ele devia achar que eu não o amava tanto. Mas mesmo assim, acho que não era saudável me largar lá. Ele mesmo disse que é cheio de perigos a floresta, mas pessoas são pessoas, e algumas vezes o desespero não funciona.

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt_

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_

_But people are people_

_And sometimes it doesn't work out_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_**Nunca quis isso, nunca quis ver você machucada**_

_**Toda pequena colisão na estrada eu tentei desviar**_

_**Mas pessoas são pessoas**_

_**E algumas vezes isso não funciona**_

_**Nada que dissermos vai nos salvar da queda.**_

_And we know it's never simple_

_Never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

**E nós sabemos que nunca é simples**

**Nunca é fácil**

**Nunca uma separação justa, ninguém aqui para me salvar,**

**Você é a única coisa que eu conheço como a palma da minha mão.**

_And I can't_

_Breathe_

_Without you_

_But I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you_

_But I have to_

_**E eu não posso **_

_**Respirar**_

_**Sem você**_

_**Mas eu tenho que**_

_**Respirar**_

_**Sem você**_

_**Mas eu tenho que**_

Cheguei em casa depois de um tempo, guardei o carro na garagem e entrei em casa. Fui direto para o banheiro do quarto, tirei a roupa e fui tomar banho. Depois que terminei fui comer, peguei arroz, feijão, carne e batata. Comi tudo e fui assisti TV. Quando já era noite fui para o quarto. Deitei-me até que me lembrei de uma conversa minha com _ele._ Sobre os reis dos vampiros. Os Volturi. Dizem que humanos não podem saber sobre eles, eu sei, eu já deveria estar morta. Acho que já sei para onde vou às férias. Vou pedir para que me transformem.

_It's two a.m._

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know it's not easy_

_Easy for me_

_It's two a.m_

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know this ain't easy_

_Easy for me_

_**São duas da manhã**_

_**Me sentindo como se eu tivesse perdido uma amiga**_

_**Espero que você saiba que não é fácil**_

_**Fácil para mim**_

_**São duas da manhã**_

_**Me sentindo como se eu tivesse perdido uma amiga**_

_**Espero que você saiba que não é fácil**_

_**Fácil para mim**_

Comecei a lembrar da família _dele_, a fadinha principalmente. Olhei o relógio, são duas da manhã, eu sinto como se eu tivesse perdido uma amiga sabe? Não é fácil, não para mim. Mas puxa, sabemos como nunca é simples essas coisas, nunca é fácil, nunca uma separação justa e realmente não tem ninguém para me salvar desse mundo, que me leve para um lugar melhor. Se ele me pedisse desculpa, eu nunca o desculparia, de jeito nenhum, ninguém da família. Por mais que sinta falta deles, eles me abandonaram. E isso eu não aceito. Estou com ódio, e isso faz parte da nova Bella. Daqui dois meses irei a Volterra, e virarei aquilo que sempre desejei, quem sabe o futuro não me ajude certo? Tudo depende de suas decisões.

_And we know it's never simple_

_Never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

**E nós sabemos que nunca é simples**

**Nunca é fácil**

**Nunca uma separação justa, ninguém aqui para me salvar.**

_Oh..._

_**Oh...**_

Eu preciso respirar sem ele!

_I can't_

_Breathe_

_Without you_

_But I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you_

_But I have to_

_**E eu não posso **_

_**Respirar**_

_**Sem você**_

_**Mas eu tenho que**_

_**Respirar**_

_**Sem você**_

_**Mas eu tenho que**_

_Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)_

_Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)_

_Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)_

_Sorry_

_**Me desculpe (oh) Me desculpe (mmm)**_

_**Me desculpe (eh eh) Me desculpe (mmm)**_

_**Me desculpe (eh eh) Me desculpe (mmm)**_

**__****Me desculpe**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Yeah, I'm Vampire, Baby!

**# A maioria dos personagens desta fanfiction são da escritora Stephenie Meyer. **  
**# Alguns outros personagens desta fanfiction são da escritora Lisa Jane Smith.**  
**# A fanfiction é escrita apenas por mim e apenas eu posso posta-lá em outros sites, se eu quiser.**  
**# Contém conteúdo com homossexualismo, se for homofóbico, ou preconceituoso, vaza daqui.**  
**# RECUSE PLÁGIO! PLÁGIO É CRIME BABY!**  
**# Direitos autoriais todos meus.**  
**# Os Cullen & os Volturi são vampiros. Os Quilheutes são transformos. No começo da fanfiction Bella é humana, depois vira vampira.**  
**# Os reviews me impulsiona a postar mais, então deixe sempre o seu. A cada review não postado, um autor morre.**  
**# Resolvi criar algo *novamente* inusitado. Sempre gostei de casais homossexuais, principalmente se é com Bella Swan.**  
**# Boa Leitura a todos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Yeah, I'm Vampire, Baby!**

**(Ponto de Vista: Isabella *Bella* Swan)**

_Mystic Falls,Virgínia. Dois meses depois._

– Vamos lá Katherine! Estamos ficando atrasadas! – Gritei do andar de baixo.

– Porra Isa, já vai! – Ela gritou de volta. Bufei, o vampirazinha demorada.

– Eu falei que ela ia demorar... – Diz Damon aparecendo do nada com sua eterna companheira, a vodka. Olhei para ele arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Não disse não. – Eu digo revirando os olhos, o vejo dar de ombros e sair novamente.

Sentei-me no sofá, sabia que ia enrolar, peguei a garrafa de vodka na mesinha ao lado e enchi o copo. Virei tudo de uma vez, já estava acostumada com a queimadura no começo, por isso não me importei, e além do mais, eu não fico bêbada mesmo. De repente começo a me lembrar de como conheci Katherine e Damon... Acho que eles foram as "melhores" pessoas que já conheci até hoje. Não, não é no sentido de eles serem bonzinhos, nada a ver. Melhores no sentido de melhores amizades.

**FLASHBACK ON:**

_Já fazia algumas semanas desde a conversa com o Fernando. Eu estava em uma boate, beijando uma garota, é, eu virei bissexual, mulher tem suas vantagens sabe? Depois de um tempo com ela, me despedi com uma piscadela. Sai da boate, estava frio, fechei o casaco. A rua estava escura, comecei a andar de boa quando de repente sinto alguém me jogar na parede. Olho para frente e vejo um homem lindo, mas tinha duas presas para fora e veias saltando do rosto, tinha um corpo musculoso, cabelos pretos e olhos no momento vermelhos (N/A: Eu não conheço muito bem a série The Vampire Diares, apenas li algumas coisas sobre aqui em algumas fanfictions). Ele chegava perto de mim quando bufei e revirei os olhos, ele me olha espantado._

– _Affs, só posso ter jogado pedra na cruz, onde eu vou, tem um vampiro. Impressionante! – Digo fazendo bico. De repente vejo seu rosto ficar normal, seus olhos era de uma cor azul cor do céu. Olhava-me confuso._

– _Como assim, sempre aonde você vai, tem um vampiro? – Perguntou me olhando nos olhos._

– _Affs, por que quer saber? Não vai me matar agora? – Bufei irritada._

– _Não enquanto não contar. – Falou saindo perto de mim, cruzando os braços._

– _Mas eu nem sei o seu nome! – Digo incrédula._

– _Não seja por isso... Chamo-me Damon Salvatore, e você senhorita? – Pergunta pegando minha mão e a beijando, acabo corando._

– _Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – Digo dando de ombros._

– _Bella... – Diz com a voz sensual. – Faz jus a beleza. – Diz sorrindo torto._

– _Claro, claro. – Digo indiferente. – Vamos, eu te conto no caminho. – Comecei a andar, eu sintia que podia confiar naquele vampiro, mesmo que nunca tinha visto nenhum igual a ele, se vi, não percebi._

– _Você não está com medo? – Perguntou agora ele incrédulo. Neguei._

_Contei a ele sobre os Forks, os Cullen e ele me contou sobre o irmão dele Stefan Salvatore e a sua namorada Elena Gilbert e Katherine Pierce, passaram-se dias, e ficamos cada vez mais juntos, chegamos a ficar juntos, mas era só sexo, estávamos na seca, isso não era nada legal. Eu trabalhava, chegava em casa, ia para cima dele, ficávamos a noite toda fazendo sexo, eu acordava destruída. Enfim, passou um mês que conheci Damon. Fui para a escola, dei aula de Matemática no dia. Depois de horas no colégio cheguei em casa. Guardei meu carro na garagem e entrei em casa, tomei um susto quando vejo Damon e uma garota se agarrando em um dos sofás, não tinham percebido que eu tinha entrado._

_Só para tirar onde, deixei minhas coisas em cima da mesa sem fazer barulho, peguei a garrafa de vodca do Damon, Bourbon, e me sentei no sofá da frente deles, e fiquei os assistindo se beijar, virava a garrafa na boca, descia queimando, mas logo acostumei. Quase vinte minutos depois, eles pararam, ofegantes._

– _Caraca! Nunca tinha visto um beijo tão longo, estava bom mesmo né? – Eu digo gargalhando, eles se levantam assustados._

_A mulher sinceramente era gostosa, loira, cabelos longos ondulados, olhos azuis, magra, cheia de curvas, dei uma boa olhada. Damon pigarreou, olhando-me divertido, dou de ombros._

– _Bella, essa é a Katherine, Katherine essa é a Isabella. – Diz nos apresentando. Então ela era a famosa Katherine, dou meu melhor sorriso sexy._

– _Prazer em conhecê-la Bella. – Diz Katherine dando um sorriso. – Damon falou bastante de você. – Vejo ele abaixar a cabeça envergonhado, solto um risinho._

– _Prazer é só na cama baby. – Vejo ela agora devolver meu sorriso sexy. – Espero que seja bem, Damon. – Digo._

– _Hey! Eu estou aqui. – Ele nos olha incrédulos. Damos de ombros em conjunto._

– _Problema seu, eu fiquei afim dela. – Dissemos em coro, ficamos em silencio até que começamos a gargalhar._

_Bom, eu e Katherine ficamos muitas vezes, até fizemos menage a trois... Foi divertido._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

E assim começamos nossa amizade, uma semana depois, logo que aprendi tudo sobre essa raça de vampiros, pedi para que eles me transformassem. Tudo foi muito rápido. Pediram para uma bruxa amiga deles, ou algo assim fazer um anel para eu não queimar no sol. Depois, deixei meu emprego e começamos a viajar, semanas atrás viemos passar um tempo aqui em Mystic Falls, até que combinamos que hoje iríamos para Volterra. Eles decidiram vir comigo, eu não protestei, lógico. Os Volturi não sabem da nossa existência, mas agora saberão!

– Pronto, pronto. – Falou Katherine descendo as escadas na velocidade vampirca.

– Lerda. – Digo sorrindo zombeteira para ela.

– Idiota.

– Vaca.

– Vadia.

– Filha da p... – Eu ia falar quando ela me beijou, retribui, obvio.

Ela começou a passar a mão nas minhas costas, as minhas já estavam em seus cabelos a prendendo em mim. Começou a se esfregar em mim, eu deixo um gemido escapar, até que lembrei da viajem. Afastei-me com dificuldade, Kath solta um muxoxo.

– Vamos perder o voo. – Eu digo, pegando minha mochila, é eu só ia levar isso, eles também, afinal, vampiros não precisam disso. Ouvi-a resmungar e pegar sua mochila, Damon nos esperava encostado no carro, quando nós chegamos o Damon abriu um sorriso e nos cumprimentou com um selinho, ele abriu a porta de trás para mim, e da frente para Katherine. Entrou rapidamente e ligou o carro.

– Itália, ai vamos nós baby! – Dissemos em coro, e começamos a rir. Damon deu partida e fomos.

_Um dia depois._

Aqui estávamos nós, três vampiros de outra raça com mochilas nas costas, na frente dos portões de Volterra. Sorrimos largo, empurramos a porta para entrar, conseguimos fácil, somos mais fortes que eles. Os "vampiros do sol". Quando entramos em Volterra, fomos para o castelo. Corremos tão rápido que ninguém percebia. Chegamos rápido no castelo. Entramos, e andamos para recepção. Vimos uma humana lá, ela nos viu e abriu um sorriso.

– Olá, me chamo Diana, em que posso ajuda-los? – Pergunta a tal Diana.

– Queremos falar com Aro, Caius e Marcus Volturi. – Digo, afinal, eu sou a líder do nosso pequeno "clã/família". Vejo-a ficar receosa e assenti se levanta e segue no corredor.

Passamos alguns minutos esperando, ficamos conversando entre nós, até que dois vampiros aparecem junto com Diana. Um era alto, parecia um armário ambulante que conheço, seus cabelos era lisos caindo na testa era da coloração castanha seus olhos eram um vermelho vivo, seus traços eram bem masculinos. O outro já era mais baixo, loiro, cabelo espetado no estilo bagunçado, traços mais finos, ainda musculoso. O armário deu um passo a frente dando um sorriso gélido.

– Olá, eu sou Felix, aquele é o Demetri. Ficamos sabendo que vocês queriam falar com nosso mestre. – Assentimos. – Sigam-nos. – Começamos a andar em passos humanos.

Era enorme o castelo, e bastante sombrio, se fossemos humanos já teríamos cansado, mas como não éramos. Depois de andar bastante, chegamos na frente de um portão enorme, os dois abrem, e damos de cara com três figuras brancas sentados em três tronos. Eu já tinha visto foto deles, já sabiam quem eram, e eu já tinha falado quem eram eles a Damon e Kath, obvio. O do meio era Aro, tinha cabelos lisos pretos, tinha cara de um homem no mínimo de 27 anos. O do lado esquerdo era Caius, tinha cabelo loiro e cara de nervoso, do direito era Marcus, que tinha cara de tédio. Entramos e ficamos de frente para eles, todos que estavam dentro nos olhavam curiosos.

Passei meus olhos por eles, vi vários vampiros, um parecia o Justin Bieber mais estiloso, o outro era um negro bonitão. Fiquei olhando todos decorando as feições, vi uma mulher do lado de Aro, parecia que ia entrar na frente dele para protegê-lo.

Vejo Damon e Katherine observando eles também, olhei para o lado e de repente tudo para. Vejo uma garota. Não. Não. Eu vejo a garota. Ou melhor, a vampira. Ela tinha aparência de uma garota de 15 anos, era baixa, mais que eu. Uma pequena criança, com cabelos grossos, de um castanho pálido, curtos até o ombro. Uma figura bastante magra e andrógina, com um rosto bonito e angelical. Têm olhos vermelhos, lábios cheios. Ela era linda de morrer! Subo os olhos e vejo-a me encarando.

Nossos olhos se encontram, e vejo meu mundo ali, ela era a mais perfeita das criaturas sombrias, a criatura mais perfeita de todo universo, daria tudo por ela, faria tudo por ela... Eu tinha encontrado minha parceira... A minha companheira... Droga, eu ainda não estou preparada para amar, tenho que me preparar psicologicamente! Tenho medo de ser abandonada novamente, mas eu não podia negar, podia tentar ser amiga dela no começo... Pelo menos por enquanto. Eu abri um enorme sorriso para ela, e a vejo sorrir de volta. Fiquei sem ar, seu sorriso é perfeito, suas covinhas, seus dentes retos. Ela era totalmente perfeita. De repente escuto um pigarro, me viro e vejo Aro nos olhando curioso. Até que ele sorri mostrando todos os dentes.

Espero que eles sejam tão bons quanto eu pressinto...


	4. Capítulo 4 - Uma Volturi

**# A maioria dos personagens desta fanfiction são da escritora Stephenie Meyer. **  
**# Alguns outros personagens desta fanfiction são da escritora Lisa Jane Smith.**  
**# A fanfiction é escrita apenas por mim e apenas eu posso posta-lá em outros sites, se eu quiser.**  
**# Contém conteúdo com homossexualismo, se for homofóbico, ou preconceituoso, vaza daqui.**  
**# RECUSE PLÁGIO! PLÁGIO É CRIME BABY!**  
**# Direitos autoriais todos meus.**  
**# Os Cullen & os Volturi são vampiros. Os Quilheutes são transformos. No começo da fanfiction Bella é humana, depois vira vampira.**  
**# Os reviews me impulsiona a postar mais, então deixe sempre o seu. A cada review não postado, um autor morre.**  
**# Resolvi criar algo *novamente* inusitado. Sempre gostei de casais homossexuais, principalmente se é com Bella Swan.**  
**# Boa Leitura a todos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Uma Volturi.**

_Volterra, Itália, Castelo Volturi._

– Olá caros, em que posso ajuda-los? – Pergunta estendendo a mão, eu sabia do seu dom, de ler sua mente ao toca-los, ver toda a sua vida com apenas um toque.

– Olá Aro. – Eu lhe dou a minha mão, eu sei que ele não ia conseguir, ele segura e fica com o olho vago e segundo depois volta ao normal. – É simples, queremos nos juntar a guarda. – Ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

– Desculpe-me, mas apenas vampiros são da guarda. – Diz como se fosse obvio. Olhos para Damon e Kath, reviramos os olhos juntos. Fizemos nossas presas aparecerem. Todos nos olhavam abismados, voltamos ao normal. Aro nos olhava maravilhado.

– Podemos conversar antes? – Perguntou Caius, dou uma olhada na sala, demorando na garota, o olho e assinto com a cabeça.

– Vamos a biblioteca. Jane, Alec, nos acompanhe. – Pede Aro, então o nome da minha garota é Jane... – A propósito qual o nome de vocês?

– Eu sou Isabella Swan, apenas Bella. – Digo sorrindo. – Esse é Damon Salvatore, e sua parceira Katherine Pierce. Apenas Dam e Kath. – Os aponto.

– Certo venham. – Pediu, os três reis foram, logo em seguida Alec, Damon, Kath, minha Jane e eu. Sinceramente, me acho velha ao seu lado. Eu sei que ela deve ter centenas de anos, mas ela está eternamente em um corpo de 15 anos, e eu num de 30, por mais que pareça. Balancei a cabeça expulsando esses pensamentos. Chegamos rapidamente na biblioteca. Pediram para nos sentar e nós contarmos tudo.

Explicamos a eles o que somos, vampiros óbvio, como nós somos etc... Eles perguntaram se eu tinha algum caso amoroso, respondi que não, nessa hora vejo Jane me olhando curiosa, lhe mando um sorriso fraco, a vejo desviar o olhar. Eu via que Aro já nos considerava filhos, tanto por gostar de nós, quanto por causa de nossas historias. Caius e Marcus também gostaram de nós. Depois de um tempo, fiquei cansada.

– Jane, leve Bella a o quarto de hospede. – Ordena Aro gentilmente.

– Sim mestre, me siga Bella. – Puta merda, meu nome saiu sexy naquela voz dela. Quase me molhei. – Alec, leve Kath e Dam ao um quarto separado. – Alec assentiu, se levantou e foi junto com meus amigos.

Comecei a seguir Jane, estávamos em um silencio constrangedor, afinal ela também deve saber que sou sua parceira. Eu vi que ela sabia. Então resolvi quebrar em quanto posso.

– Então Jane... – Digo. – Será que podemos ser amigas...? – Pergunto sorrindo torto, vejo a respiração dela falhar. Eu ri mentalmente.

– Sim! – Ela diz animada. – Vai ser ótimo! – Diz sorrindo.

No meio do caminho todo conversamos sobre nossos gostos, era bom saber mais dela. Estávamos tão entretidas que não percebemos quando chegamos ao quarto. Suspiramos de desagrado. Resolvi que estava na hora de falar sério.

– Jane... – Chamo-a atenção, ela olha para mim. – Eu sei que você sabe o que aconteceu... entre nós... – Vejo-a compreender minhas palavras, e balança a cabeça positivamente. – Podemos ser apenas... amigas, por enquanto? – Pergunto abaixando a cabeça. Ela pega meu rosto e levanta, sua mão é gelada e dura, nossos olhos se encontram.

– Sim_, La Mia Belle._ – Diz com sotaque italiano. – Agora, vou deixar você se acomodar, _bonne nuit._ – Ela chega perto de mim e me abraça. Retribuo, é claro.

Depois a vejo partir, entro no meu quarto e vejo que ele é enorme, e todo completo. Vou direto para a enorme cama de casal e me jogo lá. Depois de alguns minutos pensando na minha Jane, eu apago completamente.

**(Ponto de Vista: Jane Volturi)**

Eu havia a encontrado, eu finalmente e realmente achei minha companheira, e nossa, ela é perfeita! Em todos esses meus anos como vampira, eu nunca, nesta morte, achei alguém tão perfeita como ela. Filha de Afrodite, só pode ser. Afinal, se vampiros, lobisomens e bruxas existem, por que Deuses não?

Sabia que ela guardava bastante sofrimento naquele coração, eu via em seus olhos, principalmente quando ela pediu para sermos apenas amigas, eu sabia que Bella guardava bastante segredos, que apenas ela pode contar. Eu também sabia que ela havia gostado de mim, apenas não estava preparada, eu a respeitaria, obvio. Faria tudo para ajuda-la a superar.

É engraçado, afinal, fui transformada lá pelos meus 15 anos, aparentemente sou baixa, isso não ajuda bastante, um ser humano normal acharia que sou uma criança... Não que eu me importe com isso, afinal eu não sou. Bella parece ter um pouco mais de vinte. Mas continuava linda, ela é alta, então quando estou do seu lado, pareço pequena. Eu percebi seu estilo, ela é daquelas que são... rockeiras. Ficou sexy nela.

Fiquei impressionada ao saber que ela era vampira, apenas de outra raça, daquelas que queimam no sol, tem presas, dormem, comem, a transformação é diferente, os olhos continuam da mesma cor, são quentes... etc.

Eu juro, por todo amor que sinto, sentia e sentirei por ela, que a ajudarei superar todos os obstáculos que ela precisar.

**(Ponto de Vista: Isabella *Bella* Swan)**

Acordei com alguém mexendo em meus cabelos, ronronei, estava gostando daquilo, as mãos eram meio gélidas. Escutei o riso melodioso de alguém, virei para olhar quem era, e vi a minha pequena Jane. Ela tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, olhava-me nos olhos. Chegou perto do meu ouvido.

– _Buongiorno, la mia Belle_.* – Diz rouca, gemi baixinho, obvio que ela escutou, mas a mocréia soltou um risinho. – Fiz seu café da manhã. – Fala se levantando, resmungo por falta do carinho.

Logo sinto algo perto das minhas pernas, me apoio nos cotovelos e vejo Jane de joelhos, segurava uma bandeja cheia de comida, ela coloca na minha frente e se senta. Sorri para mim, me incentivando a comer. Pego um pouco de cada coisa, comendo devagar. Depois de comer tudo ela rapidamente tira a bandeja da minha frente e fica de frente para mim. Ficamos alguns minutos nos encarando, não me sentia constrangida, segurei sei olhar até que ela desviou o olhar.

– Mestre Aro deseja falar com você e seus amigos. – Diz se levantando. Foi para o meu closet, e de lá tirou um conjunto de roupa, e uma capa preta e o cordão dos Volturi. Estreito os olhos. – Bom, tome banho, estarei lhe esperando aqui para irmos para o salão.

– Claro, claro. – Eu bufo. – Você sabe o que ele quer comigo? – Pergunto indo em direção ao banheiro, mas paro rapidamente na porta.

– Sei, é sobre sua chegada à guarda. – Ela diz dando um pequeno sorriso. – Aparentemente ele gostou bastante de você, assim como Marcus e Caius. – Diz com a voz suave.

Aceno que compreendi, pego as roupas que ela separou e entrei no banheiro. Tiro minha roupa e entro no chuveiro. Fico um tempo apreciando a temperatura da água, passo o xampu que por conhecidencia era de morango. Depois que terminei coloquei a roupa que era toda preta... Era sexy. Olhei-me no espelho e arrumei meu cabelo, passei uma maquiagem leve. Dei-me uma olhada novamente e saio do banheiro. Jane estava em pé na porta, brincando com os dedos. Coloquei a capa preta e o colar dos Volturi.

– Podemos ir? – Perguntei a olhando. Ela levanta a cabeça e me olha de baixo para cima. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, ela da um sorriso malicioso, mas logo fica séria.

– Sim, vamos. – Ela abre a porta, e assim vamos juntas para o salão.

No caminho fiquei pensando, será que se ela aceitasse, ela viraria uma vampira da minha raça? Eu tenho um anel de sobra, que Bonnie fez para mim caso eu encontrasse meu companheiro e o transformasse. Seria bom ter ela também do nosso lado, como nós. Eu certamente poderia depois conversar com ela. Eu sinto seus olhos em mim, viro-me para olhar ela. Jane sorria para mim, lhe mandei um sorriso torto de volta. Logo chegamos no porta do salão. Respiramos fundo junto e entramos.

Todos pararam de fazer o que faziam para nos olhar, sorri de lado, gostava de atenção, a antiga Bella não suportaria isso. Seguimos e paramos de frente para os três reis. Logo vejo Alec entrando com Katherine e Damon, eles pararam do meu lado. Fui até ela e lhe dei um selinho, logo em seguida em Damon. Escutei alguém bufando, provavelmente Jane. Sorri sem ela ver. Voltei ao meu lugar.

– Olá meus caros. Espero que tenham dormido bem. – Diz Aro gentilmente.

– Sim Aro, seus quarto são altamente confortáveis. – Eu digo suavemente dando um sorriso.

– Que bom! Nossa ideia é agradar. – Diz dando uma piscadela. Deixo um riso escapar. – Enfim, viemos falar sobre vocês na guarda... – Diz mais seriamente.

– Nós deixamos vocês entrarem, obvio, mas precisamos saber qual dom de vocês. – Fala Caius, eu sabia que essa hora ia chegar.

– Certamente. – Diz Damon. – Bom, nossa raça já vem com dom de hipnose, além daqueles que qualquer vampiro tem, força, velocidade, etc... Apenas somos mais fortes que vocês. – Eu e Kath rimos. – Mas o meu dom, é entrar na mente dos outros, posso apagar memórias, coloca-las, modifica-las. – Da de ombros.

– Bom, além desses que nós já temos, assim como Dam falou, eu tenho o dom do fogo. – Kath diz, na sua mão aparece uma bola de fogo, todos os vampiros se afastam. Ela balança a cabeça e apaga. Eles voltam ao normal. Os três reis olhavam tudo "maravilhados".

– E você, jovem Bella? – Pergunta Marcus, com uma voz lenta. Todos olhavam para mim.

– Eer... – Eu não sabia como começar. – Eu tenho um escudo, ele protege minha mente, ninguém pode lê-la, ou tentar invadi-la. – Eu mando um olhar duro para Damon, ele encolhe os ombros. – Eu o aprimorei e também é físico, se eu quiser, ninguém toca em mim. Posso passar esses escudos para as pessoas que eu quero, não importe aonde ela esteja. – Suspiro. – Eu também tenho um dom, um tanto... peculiar...

– Como assim? – Pergunta Aro tentando me entender.

– Eu posso fazer qualquer ser sobrenatural voltar a ser humano novamente, sem esforço nenhum. – Eu digo sorrindo. Ouvi vários burburinhos mas ignorei. – Basta eu tocar em você e pensar nas suas características humanas, que eu consigo. – Dou de ombros.

– Fascinante! – Exclama Aro, dando uma risada mó estranha. (N/A: Momento BD2) No final o acompanhamos. – Se antes vocês podiam entrar na guarda, agora mais ainda!

– Obrigada Senhor. – Eu, Damon e Kath dizemos em coro fazendo reverencia.

– Podem ir conhecer o Castelo agora, Jane vá com os três. – Ela assentiu, e mexeu a cabeça para que a seguíssemos.

O caminho todo que conhecíamos o castelo foi de brincadeira, parecia que conhecíamos a Jane a muito tempo, a conversa fluía normalmente, é como se ela já fosse da família, eu estou maravilhada com ela. Eu, Katherine e Damon nunca não demos tão bem com as pessoas, vampiros ou não. Nós éramos muito "maus" por assim dizer. As famílias deles não gostavam disso, e bom, a minha acha que eu morri, então está tudo ok. Nós ficamos brincando bastante, teve uma hora que a Jane fez um comentário engraçado e o Dam começou a correr atrás dela, ou ela atrás da Kath. Era bastante divertido. Não posso negar que não sinto algo por ela, pois eu sinto, mas... Não sei se consigo por agora ter algo... Mas vamos ver o futuro certo?

Damon e Katherine já haviam ido para seus aposentos, eles queriam brincar antes de dormirem. Quando eles se foram, eu e Jane fomos para meu quarto. Entramos, eu comecei a tirar meus acessórios e meu sapato. Fui no banheiro coloquei um pijama e fui para o quarto. Vou direto para cama e me jogo, Jane estava de pé. Ajeito-me na cama, batendo a mão na cama para que ela viesse. Ela veio hesitante, mas logo deita-se ao meu lado. Passo a coberta por nós duas, mesmo que não sentíssemos frio.

Ficamos nos encarando, eu ficava olhando cada traço de seu rosto, seu lindo e pálido rosto. Eles são tão bonitos, levanto minha mão para seu rosto, e começo a acaricia-la, Jane fecha os olhos aproveitando o momento. Depois de um tempo fazendo carinho nela, eu pego sua mão e deixo lá um beijo, a ouço suspirar, solto um risinho baixo e rouco. Foi sua vez, seus dedos são pequenos, e macios, fecho os olhos, ela passava em meu rosto de uma maneira suave. Depois de um tempo abri os olhos, e a peguei novamente me encarando, fui chegando mais perto. Até que estávamos bastante próximas, nossos lábios quase se tocando. Lhe dei um selinho, e parei, ficamos daquele jeito, com nossas respirações se misturando.

– O que está fazendo? – Pergunta com a voz rouca.

– Apenas sentindo sua respiração, ela me acalma. – Digo dando um sorriso leve.

Sinto o sono me pegar, eu a sinto fazendo-me se aconchegar mais nela. Meu rosto estava no seu pescoço, ela brincava com meu cabelo.

– Buona sera, _la mia Belle_.** – Diz em italiano. E começa a cantar uma música, eu rapidamente caio no sono, sonhando com ela. Minha, só minha Jane. A minha Volturi.

* * *

_*** = Bom dia, minha Belle.  
** = Boa noite, minha Belle.**_


	5. Capítulo 5 - I Know I've Lost She

**# A maioria dos personagens desta fanfiction são da escritora Stephenie Meyer. **  
**# Alguns outros personagens desta fanfiction são da escritora Lisa Jane Smith.**  
**# A fanfiction é escrita apenas por mim e apenas eu posso posta-lá em outros sites, se eu quiser.**  
**# Contém conteúdo com homossexualismo, se for homofóbico, ou preconceituoso, vaza daqui.**  
**# RECUSE PLÁGIO! PLÁGIO É CRIME BABY!**  
**# Direitos autoriais todos meus.**  
**# Os Cullen & os Volturi são vampiros. Os Quilheutes são transformos. No começo da fanfiction Bella é humana, depois vira vampira.**  
**# Os reviews me impulsiona a postar mais, então deixe sempre o seu. A cada review não postado, um autor morre.**  
**# Resolvi criar algo *novamente* inusitado. Sempre gostei de casais homossexuais, principalmente se é com Bella Swan.**  
**# Boa Leitura a todos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5 – I Know I've Lost She**

**(Ponto de Vista: Edward Cullen)**

_Forks, Washington, Estados Unidos. 20 de dezembro._

Era estranho está aqui novamente depois de tanto tempo, as lembranças voltam como um filme que acabei de vivenciar, é reconfortante e doloroso. Bella ainda continua nos meus pensamentos, acho que nunca vou superar sua perda, já faz 13 anos que eu a abandonei. Nesse momento ela já pode estar casada e ter filhos, por mais que me arrependa de ter feito isso, acho que era o certo.

Estamos voltando para Forks passar mais três anos no colégio, mas só voltamos mesmo por que Carlisle achou que era bom para Melissa – minha noiva hibrida (vampira/humana) – e para Stephenie – minha filha -. Pois é, minha família achou que já estava na hora de eu superar a perda de Bella, então dez anos atrás quando fomos para Londres, a conhecemos. Começamos a ficar próximos, eu até realmente gosto dela, não tanto quanto gostava – gosto – de Bella. Namoramos, noivamos, casamos e na nossa lua de mel ela ficou grávida. Foi rápida, em apenas algumas semanas ela teve Steph, era acelerada sua gravidez. Agora ela tem dez anos em um corpo de dezessete, e uma mente muito mais adulta, que digo que é meio estranho de ficar ouvindo.

Estacionei meu Volvo na frente de nossa mansão, logo em seguida Emmett parou seu Jeep, Carlisle sua Mercedes, Alice seu Porsche e minha filha parou sua Suzuki. Descemos e fomos para frente, Carlisle abriu a porta e entramos. Continuava do mesmo jeito, Esme apenas mandou limpar, tirar as sujeiras. Seus pensamentos eram confusos, mas cheio de saudades.

- Nossa, que casa linda! – Diz Steph olhando a casa por dentro.

- Continua do mesmo jeito há quarenta anos. – Diz Esme com orgulho. – Mas já existia antes, então essa mansão tem quase cem anos. – Sorri.

- Velha, isso aqui é de mais. – Diz sorrindo. Esme sorri. "_Era mais ainda quando Bella estava aqui." _Pensa, ela vendo que escutei da um sorriso culpado, ela era a única que não superou além de mim a partida de Bells.

Stephenie é daquelas roqueiras, pelo menos só o estilo. Era estranho, mas acostumamos. Eu subi para meu quarto, que agora tinha uma cama, acompanhado por Lissa e Steph. Guardei nossas coisas nos armários e deitamos na cama com Steph no meio. Comecei a acariciar seu cabelo.

Steph e Lissa já sabem de minha história com Bella, e no começo ficaram putas comigo, pelo o que eu fiz com ela, mas logo me perdoaram, afinal, fiz para ser apenas o melhor para ela. Depois de um tempo as duas dormiram, sai da cama cuidadosamente, desci para a sala. Quando cheguei lá, Emmett e Rosalie estavam no sofá vendo TV e se beijando. Jasper e Alice jogando xadrez – o que é meio sem graça, já que Alice vê todos seus movimentos -. Carlisle e Esme no outro sofá conversando. Sentei-me no sofá livre e suspirei.

**A única coisa que eu queria agora era estar com minha Bella. Mas eu sei que a perdi. Para sempre.**


	6. Capítulo 6 - When I Look At You

**# A maioria dos personagens desta fanfiction são da escritora Stephenie Meyer. **

**# Alguns outros personagens desta fanfiction são da escritora Lisa Jane Smith.**  
**# A fanfiction é escrita apenas por mim e apenas eu posso posta-lá em outros sites, se eu quiser.**  
**# Contém conteúdo com homossexualismo, se for homofóbico, ou preconceituoso, vaza daqui.**  
**# RECUSE PLÁGIO! PLÁGIO É CRIME BABY!**  
**# Direitos autoriais todos meus.**  
**# Os Cullen & os Volturi são vampiros. Os Quilheutes são transformos. No começo da fanfiction Bella é humana, depois vira vampira.**  
**# Os reviews me impulsiona a postar mais, então deixe sempre o seu. A cada review não postado, um autor morre.**  
**# Resolvi criar algo *novamente* inusitado. Sempre gostei de casais homossexuais, principalmente se é com Bella Swan.**  
**# Boa Leitura a todos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6 - When I Look At You**

**(Ponto de Vista: Jane Volturi)**

_Itália, Volterra. Castelo Volturi, 24 de dezembro._

Bom, já faz alguns meses que se passaram desde a chegada de Bella, Damon e Kath. E posso te contar? Eles deixaram esse castelo sombrio e horripilante bom e fácil de conviver. Eles animaram isso aqui, ou até mesmo uma missão que é para ser sério – afinal executar vampiros tem que fazer direito -. O trio é tão animado que até nossos mestres, as esposas deles e a guarda entraram nessa onda. Aro e Sulpícia se apegaram muito a Bella(que depois de conversar com Aro ele viu que não é preciso deixar as esposas trancadas), não que eu tenha ciúmes, de jeito nenhum, eu sinto... Orgulho(?)

Caius e Athenadora se apegaram a Katherine, e Marcus se apegou a Damon, o considera um filho. Eu e eles viramos, tipo assim, melhores amigos, principalmente Bella. Nos só andamos juntas, e isso é realmente ótimo. Eu e os Volturi – todos sem excessão – amamos muito os três.

Eu conheci mais da história de Damon, que envolve Kath, seu irmão Stefan Salvatore, a namorada dele, Elena Gilbert, que eu descobrir ser uma "cópia barata" da Kath. E também eu descobri o porquê de Bella ser tão fechada quando o assunto é amor. E por que ela tem medo de amar.

**FLASHBACK ON:**

"_Estava eu e Bella no quarto dela fazendo certa coisa... Advinha? Quem falou jogando XBOX, acertou! (seus maliciosos). Depois de passamos horas jogando caímos na cama, cansadas de jogar. Começamos a conversar sobre os garotos da guarda, e imitando eles, foi muito engraçado ela imitando o Alec, coitado do meu irmão, eles são melhores amigos. Depois de conversar, ficamos em silêncio, mas eu logo quebro._

_- Por que você acha que não pode amar novamente? – Pergunto confusa, olhando em seus olhos._

_- Por que eu tenho medo de me quebrar, queimar e de acabar. – Suspira olhando para o teto. – Tenho medo que me deixem novamente, que me machuquem._

_- Mas nós todos te amamos bastante, principalmente eu. – Digo sorrindo, e se fosse humana, estaria corando na última parte._

_- É... e sinceramente, estou tentando, fazendo bastante esforço para tentar me conformar que estou amando novamente... Principalmente você. – Diz com sinceridade, dando um sorriso torto. Fiquei tontinha com esse sorriso que apenas ela sabe dar._

_- Mas, o que você quer dizer com 'Tenho medo que me deixem novamente'? – Pergunto curiosa. – Se não quiser, não precisa falar._

_- Já estava na hora de você saber de qualquer jeito. – Suspira novamente. Bella se senta e olha para mim com os olhos cheios de dor. – Hm, vocês obviamente conhecem a família Cullen certo?_

_- Sim, os matadores de coelhos. – Eu digo ironicamente, ela solta um riso fraco. Fico séria novamente._

_- Você sabe que eu fui para Forks morar com Charlie. Mas eu não contei que quando eu estudava lá os Cullen estudavam na mesma escola que eu, menos Carlisle e Esme. – Diz, enquanto brincava com meus dedos(ela tem essa mania). – Era primeiro dia de aula quando deu o horário do intervalo, eu estava sentada com os humanos quando eles entraram. Eram perfeitos, na minha visão de humana patética, pareciam astros de cinemas. Mas um me chamou atenção, que logo descobri que ele se chamava Edward Cullen. – Rosno com ciúmes, ela me olha divertida. – Enfim, depois dele agir estranho comigo que no futuro descobri ser por causa do meu sangue, nós nos aproximamos, até que começamos a namorar. Sua família não aceitava, óbvio, eu era humana, e vocês poderiam descobrir. Era estranho, ele quase não me tocava. – Ela franze a testa. – Era raro eu dar um beijo nele, tinham medo de me machucar. – Revira os olhos eu rio. – Enfim, e assim se passou quando chegou meu aniversário de 18 anos. Alice resolveu dar uma festa contra minha vontade, enfim, eu ganhei um presente e sem querer me cortei com o papel. – Eu começo a gargalhar, ela me olha sério, eu me calo. – Jasper, por ser muito novo na dieta, e com a sede de todos, tentou me atacar. – Estremeço com a narração. – Edward tentou impedir e me jogou em cima da mesa da sala, eu me cortei mais, mas Carlisle cuidou de mim. Depois de dias ele parecia estranho. Até que um dia me chama para seguir ele até a floresta e lá... – Ela hesita. – Lá ele diz que eles vão embora, que Carlisle parecia muito novo para idade diziam que ele tinha. Depois falou que eu não era boa o suficiente para ele, que não me amava. E me abandonou lá mesmo. _

_- Te abandonou na floresta? Ele não sabe que é perigoso? – Pergunto nervosa. Ela da de ombros._

_- Sam me achou caída no chão, ele faz parte de uma matilha de lobos de La Push, são transformos. – Diz. – Enfim, e assim se passou, eu vi que não valia a pena chorar por alguém que não soube me amar. E segui minha vida, até achar Damon. Ai você sabe o resto._

_- Comedores de ratos filhos da puta. – Digo raivosamente._

_- É, também acho. – Gargalhamos._

_**FLASHBACK OFF:**_

Voltando para o presente, hoje é véspera de natal, Bella nos convenceu a enfeitar o castelo. Só ela mesmo para consegui fazer Aro mandar-nos fazer tal coisa. Esses dias ela anda estranha, meu mestres também, é como se eles estivessem escondendo algo, mas deixei passar, eles não me falariam.

Agora eu estava no quarto de Bella, eu tinha o meu, mas eu não gosto muito dele, não sei por que. Estou jogando um jogo de guerra – Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare 3 -, é divertido, você é um humano matando outros humanos... Mas é assim a vida deles certo?

Enfim, eu estava quase zerando a fase quando vejo Bella adentrar o quarto pulando do meu lado me dando um beijo no canto da minha boca, eu fico paralisada com tal ação, ela nunca fez isso. Dou um sorriso tímido e vi que tinha morrido no jogo. Desliguei e virei me dando de cara com os seus lindos olhos cor de chocolate. Ela me analisava sorrindo.

- Oi. – Diz ela.

- Oi, mi Belle. – Eu digo sorrindo.

- Então, a festa é daqui umas horas, e eu queria saber se você... – Ela hesitou. – Queria mudar de visual? – Pergunta constrangida. Resolvo brincar um pouco com ela.

- Eu estou tão feia assim? – Pergunto fazendo uma voz de decepcionada.

- NÃO! – Ela grita constrangida. – Quer dizer, você é linda, tipo muito mesmo, mas eu estava pensando se você não está cansada desse visual dos Volturi. Nada contra, você é bonita mesmo. – Diz envergonhada, eu começo a rir, ela me olha brava e depois me acompanha rindo.

- Sua filha da mãe humana, fica me fazendo ficar constrangida! – Exclama indiguinada, dou de ombros piscando para ela. Ela sobe em cima de mim e começa a fazer cócegas em mim.

- N-NÃO! P-AAR-A BELLA! – Eu peço entre risadas. Ela parou nossos rostos ficaram pertos, mas eu logo me lembro da pergunta.

- Sim. – Eu digo sorrindo.

- Sim o que? – Pergunta confusa, solto um riso.

- Sim, eu quero mudar de visual. – Digo, ela sorri mostrando seus trinta e dois dentes. E se levanta me puxando junto. E assim, eu e ela saímos para fazer compras.

_Horas depois._

Meu estilo vai ser parecido com o de Bella, tipo rockeira. Compramos bastantes blusas, calças, tênis, acessórios, um celular e malas – que eu não entendi o por que, e ela não falou –. Voltamos para o castelo e entramos no seu quarto deixando as compras lá. Ela me puxou para o banheiro, tirou o capuz que eu usava, deixando meus cabelos loiros amostra, pega a tesoura e começa a cortar, fiquei apenas na minha vendo o que fazia, eu confiava nela. Depois de ela mexer bastante, vejo o resultado e, tipo, ficou muito bom.

- Vou deixar você tomar banho para tirar os cabelos da roupa. A nova vai estar separada ali em cima da pia. – Ela diz saindo do banheiro.

Tiro a roupa e entro no chuveiro, deixo a água me acalmar, caindo em cada pedaço do meu corpo, passei o shampoo que cheira menta(N/A: Não sei se existe), enxaguei-me e sai do chuveiro. Sequei-me e coloquei a roupa que Bella tinha separado passei a mão no cabelo o bagunçando, e passei maquiagem. Olhei-me no espelho e tomei um susto, a pessoa na frente do espelho é muito linda, perfeita, seus olhos vermelhos carmim chamam atenção. Eu me mexi e ela acompanhou, logo entendi que _ela _era _eu._ Nossa, eu estou maravilhosa.

Sai do banheiro e entrei no quarto, Bella estava com uma roupa diferente, estava – linda como sempre e distraída – com uma roupa mais masculina, olhando para o teto, pigarreei chamando sua atenção. Ela olha para mim e fica me olhando, eu pego admiração, e desejo em seu olhar, sua boca está formada em um "O", se fosse humana agora, teria corado.

- Então... Como estou? – Pergunto dando uma voltinha sorrindo.

Ela se levanta e vem para minha frente, sua mão para no meu pescoço, o acariciando. Nossos narizes se tocam e passa uma corrente elétrica entre nós, como todas as vezes que nos tocamos. Mas ela não se desgrudou de mim como das outras vezes, ela continuou. Ela agora além de admiração e desejo, tinha... Afeto, carinho... e amor? Não sei, mas espero que seja isso mesmo.

- Você está perfeita. – Sussurra carinhosamente fechando os olhos. – Hoje eu tenho uma grande surpresa para você. - Sorri de lado, abrindo os olhos no final. - E estamos com as cores inversas. - Riu lindamente.

- Sim, sim! "Os opostos se atraem" – Eu digo rindo junto, ela começa a gargalhar. - O que é? – Pergunto curiosa depois de terminar de rir, ela revira os olhos.

- Se eu falar não vai ser mais surpresa né jegue? – Diz ironicamente. Eu bufo. – Agora, coloque a munhequeira com o símbolo dos Volturi, fiz igual para mim. – Diz me mostrando a dela. – Pegue a capa nova também e vamos. – Pede sorrindo. Era estranho, nossa marca é por causa do preto, e agora estamos nós duas de branco. – Temos convidados.

- Ok. – Eu pego minha munhequeira e minha capa e vamos andando. – Quem são os convidados? – Dessa eu não sabia.

- Apenas alguns vampiros... Hm... Acho que alguns nômades, os Denali, os Egípcios, os Irlandeses e alguns amigos do Damon e Kath. – Diz sorrindo como se estivesse lembrando de algo.

- Certo. – Eu assinto.

E assim vamos em silêncio para o salão, paramos na frente do portão, nos olhamos e mandamos-nos um sorriso confiante. E assim, entramos juntas. E todos os vampiros viraram para nos olhar, e arregalaram os olhos. Andamos em direção a Aro que nos olhava carinhosamente. Paramos em sua frente e nos curvamos.

- Mestre. – Dizemos juntas. Ele continuou calado, apenas nos olhando, assim como todos os outros. De repente ele se toca que tínhamos falado com ele.

- Bella, Jane! Que bom que chegaram. – Diz dando um sorriso. – Gostei do visual único de vocês.

- Eu sei, eu sei, ficou de mais... Foi eu que fiz. – Diz Bella toda convencida, eu solto um risinho.

- Modesta nada né, Bellita? – Pergunta uma voz desconhecida, vejo Bella arregalar os olhos ainda de costas, da um sorriso calmo.

- Nem vem Niklaus, você é igualzinho. – Diz se virando lentamente. Viro junto dela e me deparo com Damon, Kath e mais seis jovens.

- Eu sei, você aprendeu comigo. – Ele diz dando um sorriso convencido. – Mas venha cá pequena, senti sua falta. – Vejo Bella correr até ele e lhe dar um abraço. Rosnei baixinho com ciúmes, ouço Bella rir.

- Venha galera, quero apresenta-lhes aos meus mestres e a uma pessoa especial. – Diz, e ela vem e minha direção, olha dentro dos meus olhos, provavelmente viu o ciúme novamente nele e riu mais. Vejo Aro andar curioso até eles.

- Olá convidados, espero que se divirtam, filha pode nos apresentar? – Pergunta Aro a Bella, pois é, de vez em quando ele a chama de filha, e ela o chama de pai.

- O claro que sim. Pai, estes são Niklaus Mikaelson... – Foi interrompida.

- Apenas Klaus. – Diz ele.

- Não me interrompa seu viado. – Resmunga Bella. – Enfim, este é Stefan Salvatore irmão de Damon, Elena Gilbert parceira dele e cópia barata do Kath. – A tal Elena a olha de olhos arregalados. – Palavras de Katherine. – Da de ombros, Kath revira os olhos. – Este é Matt, Bonnie Bennett e Caroline Forbes. – Apresenta todos apontando quem é quem. Aro assentiu. – Este é um dos nossos mestres, meu pai, Aro Volturi, aquele é Caius Volturi, e Marcus Volturi. Eles são os reis dos vampiros, por assim dizer. – Diz Bella sorrindo, eles se curvam diante dos mestres em sinal de respeito. – Bom, já se conheceram, agora se divirtam.

- Bella, posso falar com você? – Pergunta Damon a olhando sem graça.

- Claro! Jane pode vir comigo? – Bella pergunta olhando para mim, ele assenti com a cabeça.

Nós andamos até o outro lado do salão, Damon a olha meio sem graça. Abaixa a cabeça.

- Bells, bom, é que assim... – Coça a cabeça. – Eu e Kath iremos viajar depois do ano novo. Queremos conhecer outros lugares sabe? – Pergunta encolhendo os ombros.

- Sério? Que legal! – Diz Bella sorrindo, mas vi que não era sincero. – Eu também vou para um lugar com alguém. – Nesta hora olha para mim, como não entendi nada, fiquei na minha. – Bom, então está bem. Se divirta Damon. – Diz agora sincera.

Ele sorri e lhe abraça apertado. E depois me abraça sussurrando um "Cuide bem dela" e vai procurar Katherine. Um garçom passa do nosso lado com copos cheio de sangue, nós duas pegamos, brindamos e bebemos.

_Horas Depois Novamente._

Eu e Bella sempre ficávamos mudando de grupo, até que paramos no grupo dos Salvatore e ficamos lá conversando, brincando etc... Até que começou a tocar uma música lenta, todos os casais vampiros começaram a dançar. Só ficaram eu, Bella, Matt & Bonnie. Mas logo Bella se levantou, a olhei confusa, ela andou até meu lado.

**When I Look At You – Miley Cyrus**

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybodys needs a song_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the night's so long_

_Cause there is no garantee _

_That this life is easy_

_**Todo mundo precisa de inspiração**_

_**Todo mundo precisa de uma canção**_

_**Uma bela melodia**_

_**Quando a noite é tão longa**_

_**Porque não há nenhuma garantia**_

_**Que a vida é fácil.**_

- Me concede está dança? – Pergunta sorrindo estendendo a mão.

- Sim, senhorita. – Digo rindo.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_And there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when i, i, i look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore and i_

_Can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when i, i, i look at you._

_**Sim, quando meu mundo está caindo aos pedaços**_

_**Quando não há luz para quebrar a escuridão**_

_**É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você**_

_**Quando as ondas estão inundando o litoral e eu**_

_**Não consigo encontrar o meu caminho de casa**_

_**É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você.**_

Levantamos e fomos ao centro do salão. Bella passa a mão entre minha cintura me apertando forte, segura meu braço, e eu passo o meu pelo seu pescoço. Começamos a nos mover lentamente, ela me gira duas vezes e me puxa de volta, e assim ficamos dançando. Eu coloco a cabeça no seu ombro, minha respiração bate no seu pescoço, eu ouço-a suspiro e tremer. A música termina e paramos de dançar. Ela sorri e vejo um olhar determinado.

_When i look at you_

_I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the starts hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong and i know_

_I'm not alone_

_**Quando eu olho para você**_

_**Eu vejo o perdão**_

_**Eu vejo a verdade**_

_**Você me ama por quem eu sou**_

_**Como as estrelas seguram a lua**_

_**Bem ali, onde elas pertencem e eu sei**_

_**Eu não estou sozinha**_

- Espere ali, tenho que fazer algo agora. – Diz sorrindo, assinto.

Ela sai lentamente de perto de mim indo em direção a um palco que haviam montado no salão. Mas antes eu a vejo cochichar algo com Aro, mas não escutei, tinha muitos vampiros conversando. Vou para o lugar que ela havia me mandado ir. Ela sobe no palco, pega o microfone e pigarreia chamando atenção. Os vampiros fazem silêncio e ela sorri.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_And there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when i, i, i look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore and i_

_Can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when i, i, i look at you._

_**Sim, quando meu mundo está caindo aos pedaços**_

_**Quando não há luz para quebrar a escuridão**_

_**É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você**_

_**Quando as ondas estão inundando o litoral e eu**_

_**Não consigo encontrar o meu caminho de casa**_

_**É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você.**_

- Eu quero apenas dizer algumas palavras. – Ela afirma. – Na verdade, uma declaração. – Nessa parte ela olha para mim, e não sei por que, eu sorrio.

- Ownt! – Exclamam, ela ri, mas logo fica séria, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras certas.

_You, appear, just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that_

_Cover me_

_All i need_

_Every breath, that i breathe_

_Don't you know?_

_You're beautiful._

_**Você parece como um sonho para mim**_

_**Como as cores de um caleidoscópio**_

_**Provam para mim**_

_**Tudo que eu preciso**_

_**Cada respiração que eu dou**_

_**Você não sabe**_

_**Você é linda.**_

- Alguns sabem, ou não, mas podem imaginar como é perder aquela pessoa que você sempre amou, aquela pessoa que você idolatrou? Vocês sabem como é perder alguém? – Ela franziu o cenho. – Enfim, eu fui abandonada, eu perdi alguém, eu sofri durante treze anos, sei que tem pessoas aqui com mais de mil, mas, o meu sofrimento foi muito mais. – Ela faz um cara de dor, mas logo sorri. – Mas, o destino estava ao meu favor. Eu venho para cá, e encontro ela, a Jane. – Sorri para mim, várias vampiras e vampiros olham de olhos arregalados para mim, óbvio, para eles, eu sou a insensível e sem sentimentos. – E vi que pela primeira vez poderia superar a minha dor. Vi que não tinha mais sentido sofrer por alguém que além de não poder ter, sofrer por alguém que nem te amou de verdade. – Eu sorri encabulada. – Então, alguns meses atrás, resolvi tentar começar a amar Jane... E aparentemente eu consegui. Eu descobri que eu recebi _uma segunda chance para amar. _

_Yeah, yeah..._

_**Yeah, yeah...**_

Segurando o microfone ela veio até mim, mesmo não precisando respirar, a minha respiração rápida, se meu coração estivesse batendo, estaria a mil, quase explodindo. Ela para na minha frente e se ajoelha.

_When the waves are flooding the shore _

_And i can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, _

_I, i look at you._

_I look at you_

_**Quando as ondas estão inundando o litoral e eu**_

_**Não consigo encontrar o meu caminho de casa**_

_**É quando eu, **_

_**Eu, eu olho para você.**_

_**Eu olho para você**_

- Jane Volturi, eu lhe amo mais que tudo, mais que qualquer pessoa desse pequeno universo insignificante. Eu lhe amo tanto que até me sufoca. Eu sou a Terra e você é o Sol, a pessoa que me deixa na linha, que não me deixa cair, nem se desestabilizar. – Ela estava deixando algumas lágrimas cair, mas tentava segurar o máximo. – Meu amor, eu prometo amar-te a casa segundo para sempre. – Ela tira uma caixinha de veludo do bolso. – Jane Volturi, aceita ser Jane Swan Volturi, aceita eu Isabella Swan, como sua esposa? Como sua companheira eterna? Como aquela mulher que você passará até os últimos dias de sua morte/vida? – Ela sorri esperançosa. – Case-se comigo minha Jane? - Pergunta com os olhos brilhando em expectativa.

_Yeah yeah..._

_Oh oh..._

_**Yeah yeah...**_

_**Oh, oh...**_

Eu apenas fiquei paralisada, eu estava muito emocionada, fiquei a olhando. Aquela bela mulher, uma deusa, de joelhos, me pedindo em casamento.

_You appear just like a dream to me..._

_**Você apareceu como um sonho para mim...**_


End file.
